Calor Federal
by bluebird147
Summary: Kate Beckett, detective de la comisaria 12 de Nueva York, se enfrenta a lo que parece ser un caso imposible de resolver. Ante la ausencia de pruebas después de tres meses de asesinatos y investigación el FBI decide enviar a uno de sus mejores agentes, Richard Castle, que se hace cargo de la investigación junto a su equipo. Pero Beckett no esta dispuesta a que le quiten su caso.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Eran las diez de la mañana de un sabado normal si eras un neoyorkino que disfrutaba de una taza de café caliente recién hecha mientras leias el periodico en tu dia de descanso. Pero si eras un detective o policia de esta gran ciudad este no era un simple sabado, ni ayer fue un simple viernes, y asi hasta tres meses atras. No habia tiempo para nada. Ni para una taza de café, ni para leer el periodico y, si eras Kate Beckett, ni siquiera para dormir. Durante el dia sus unicos momentos de paz era lo que tardaba el ascensor en subir hasta homicidios,si estaba vacio claro. Hoy tubo suerte. Mientras el ascensor subia la detective se acomodó su camisa y inspiró profundamente para soltar el aire unos segundos más tarde. Cuando sonó el pitido del ascensor, indicando que habia llegado, las puertas se abrieron y empezó el caos.

Todas las mesas estaban llenas de papeles y informes, policias de casi todos los departamentos yendo de un lado para otro, hablando por sus teléfonos o con el policia que tenian al lado. Beckett avanzó por el pasillo hasta que pudo divisar su mesa, que estaba llena de papeles, no le dió tiempo a sentarse.

-Detective Beckett.- La llamó la capitan Gates desde la puerta de su despacho-Tengo que comentarle una cosa- Despues de decir esto, Beckett se apresuró a ir hacia allí, entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas que habia enfrente del escritorio de Gates. -Como sabrá detective- Empezó a decir la capitan- Llevamos tres meses tras la pista de El Zorro y, como no hemos hecho muchos avances ayer recibí la llamada del director del FBI. Tras hablar con él dijo que enviaria a uno de sus hombres con un equipo para hacerse cargo del caso.

-Pero señor el caso es nuestro.- Se quejó Beckett.- No pueden venir y quitarnoslo sin más.

- Por lo visto si que pueden, hoy al mediodia se instalaran. Espero que les faciliten toda la información.- Dió por concluida la reunión señalandole la puerta con la mano.

-Si señor.- Se limitó a contestar Beckett. No le hacia ninguna gracia que despues de tres meses trabajando sin parar vinieran los federales y les robaran el caso. Su caso. Beckett se sentó en su mesa con el ceño fruncido y ordenó todos los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa en un montón y los dejó en una esquina. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorió, cogió unos informes y empezó a hojearlos.

" Jay Walker, 26 años. Estatura media, rubia de piel clara. Traumatismo con objeto contundente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Marcas de ataduras en muñecas y tobillos. Cortes postmortem producidas por objeto afilado en gran parte del torso, brazos, piernas y corte en forma de Z detrás de la oreja. Causa de la muerte : desangramiento causado por tres puñaladas en el pecho."

Beckett cerró el informe y suspiró mirando a la nada.-Hace más de tres semanas que no ataca- Pensó recostandose en su silla.-Esto no me gusta.

-Beckett.- Un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos marrones la llamó mientras sostenia un teléfono en la mano. Su cara lo decia todo.-Ha vuelto a atacar.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen en apenas diez minutos. Atravesaron la cinta amarilla custodiada por un policia de calle, adentrandose en un estrecho y poco iluminado callejón, situado entre dos edificios que no parecian tener las medidas de higiene necesarias. Sortearon varios cubos de basura tirados por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba la forense que se encontraba en cuclillas junto a un cuerpo.

-Lanie.- La saludó Beckett. Esta se puso de pie.

-Detectives.- Lanie se quitó los guantes de látex azules y los guardó en su bolsillo.- Mujer de unos veintitres años, traumatismo con objeto pesado en la nuca, marcas de ataduras en ambas manos y pies y- Lanie se agacho y apartó un mechon del pelo del cadáver dejando ver una Z marcada detrás de la oreja- La marca.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-Yo diría que entre las dos y media y las tres de la mañana de ayer.- Dijo Lanie mirando su pequeña libreta de espiral.

Beckett tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos. Miró hacia arriba y vió las ventanas de los dos edificios que daban al callejón.

-Espo.- Lllamó a su compañero.-Habrá que hablar con quien quiera que viva en estos edificios para ver si alguno ha visto o oido algo.

-No creo que nadie que viva aqui quiera hablar con la poli.- Dijo Espo mirando a Beckett. Ella hizó una mueca.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo finalmente- Pero es lo que hay.

Ambos detectives fueron puerta por puerta por ambos edificios, que estaban medio vacios, hablaron con un total de quinze personas. Todas y cada una de ellas negó haber oído o visto nada, como era de esperar. Los detectives regresaron a comisaria con no muy buenas caras y una vez allí ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, que estaban la una enfrente de la otra. El móbil de beckett sonó y ella se apresuró a cogerlo.

-Lanie dice que en media hora tendrá los resultados de la autopsia, con suerte podremos saber quien es nuestra víctima.- Dijo la detective leyendo el mensaje que le había enviado Lanie. Esposito parecia distraido- ¿Espo?

-¿Gates te ha dicho lo de los federales?- Le preguntó él. Esa pregunta le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un buen rato.

-Si.- Beckett frunció el ceño- Al parecer se van a "encargar" ellos de nuestro caso.- Dijo la detective centrándose en su ordenador.

-No me gustan los federales, siempre se meten por enmedio.- Beckett asintió dándole la razon sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

-Mierda.- Masculló Beckett.-La prensa se ha enterado.

-¿Que?- Esposito se levantó y se puso al lado de la silla de Beckett para poder ver la pantalla del ordenador.-¿Como se han enterado? No es posible.

-Deben tener algún informante dentro de la comisaría.- Dijo Beckett pensativa.

- Un topo- Espo miró a su alrededor. -A Gates no le va a gustar nada esto.- Ambos miraron hacia el despacho de Gates, que tenia las persianas medio bajadas. Se quedaron mirando el despacho unos segundos.

-¿Detectives?- Gates apareció por detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos.- Los quiero en mi despacho, ahora. Espo y Beckett se miraron.

-Lo sabe.

-Y tanto que lo sabe...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Esposito y Beckett entraron en el despacho y tomaron asiento enfrente de Gates, que se puso las gafas, cogió el periódico y empezó a leerlo en voz alta. "El Zorro ha vuelto a atacar. Esta mañana dos detectives de la policía de Nueva York han encontrado a otra víctima, aun sin identificar, pero con la marca de una Z detrás de la oreja. Ya son un total de diez víctimas en tres meses. Según nuestras fuentes, aun no tienen pistas solidas que apunten a un sospechoso viable. Ante la "incompetencia" de las autoridades el FBI ha decidido hacerse cargo de la investigación ¿Serán capazes de dar caza al Zorro?" Gates se quitó las gafas y dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa. Beckett y Esposito no dijeron nada. Se creo un incomodo silencio que abarcó toda la sala durante unos segundos. -¿I bien?- Dijo Gates rompiendo el incomodo silencio-¿Que les parece? -Que alguien ha pasado información a la prensa- Contestó Beckett. Gates apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Ambos detectives podían notar el enfado de su capitán. -Señor... -Quiero que encuentren al que esta pasando información a la prensa- Gates interrumpió a Esposito.- El equipo del FBI ha montado su centro de operaciones en la sala de al lado, lleven les los informes del caso y pongan los al día con la investigación. Los dos detectives se levantaron y salieron del despacho. Beckett fue a su mesa y cogió todos los informes que tenia en la mesa, los puso en un montón y los llevó a la sala del café, donde el FBI se habia instalado, y Espo bajó al archivo para pedir que subieran el resto de los casos. En un quarto de hora habían subido todas las cajas. Beckett y Espo entraron en la sala del café, quedaron perplejos ante todo lo que había ahí dentro, no parecía la misma sala de siempre. Estaba llena de ordenadores de última generacion y al fondo había una gran pantalla de cristal. Al lado de esta sala la comisaria parecía de otra época. -Disculpad chicos- Un hombre con traje negro y chaleco a juego paso por en medio de los dos detectives dándoles un pequeño empujón- Estáis en medio- Espo frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a aquel agente de piel blanca. -Sera gilipo.. -¿Detectives Katherine Beckett y Javier Esposito?- Una mujer de pelo negro y ondulado les llamó. Llevaba unos pantalones rectos de color negro, una blusa blanca y sujetaba un informe entre sus manos.- El agente Castle les esta esperando, por aquí.- Ambos la siguieron hasta el fondo de la sala. Un hombre alto, de pelo marrón cobrizo y con un traje de color azul oscuro estaba delante de la pizarra con los brazos cruzados. -Castle- La mujer lo llamó- Los detectives Bec... -Beckett y Esposito- Se adelantó Castle girándose y extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Esposito y luego la de Beckett , que no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos de color azul oscuro que se habian posado sobre ella. Castle, por su parte, tampoco pudo pasar por alto los ojos avellana de la joven detective. Ambos se quedron mirando unos segundos antes de soltarse las manos. -Soy el agente Richard Castle y estoy al cargo de esta investigación- Castle los miró a ambos-Según los informes no hay perfil del asesino ¿Es verdad? -Nadie nos ha proporcionado una descripccion, ni han visto a nadie sospechoso por los alrededores de donde aparecieron los cadáveres. Nada. Castle frunció el ceño -¿Ha matado a diez personas en tres meses y nadie ha visto nada?- Castle volvió a cruzarse de brazos. -Los cadáveres aparecieron en callejones sucios y poco transitados y las víctimas eran de familias bajas. Donde vivian abundan los camellos y mafias barriobajeras, nadie quiere hablar. -Mi equipo cogerá todos los informes de casos anteriores y yo me encargaré del de esta mañana- Castle hizo intención de irse pero Beckett lo detuvo. -¿I nosotros? -¿Vosotros?- Castle les miró algo confuso, luego movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro -El caso es nuestro- Beckett le lanzó una mirada de las suyas y frunció el ceño A Castle se le escapó una risa que a la joven detective no pareció gustarle nada. -Vosotros no habéis hecho casi avances, se puede decir que ninguno- Resaltó la palabra ninguno- Ahora el caso es mio, yo estoy al mando. Yo decido quien esta y no en el caso- Castle estaba sorprendido por la tenacidad de la detective. No habia visto a nadie igual en todos sus años de carrera. -Entonces queremos estar dentro- Beckett no iba a rendirse. Era su caso y pensaba seguir con él. -Esta bien- Castle cedió, sentía curiosidad por saber como se las apañaba la detective, y seria divertido. Beckett se sorprendió, no esperaba que cediera, y menos tan pronto. Castle miró su reloj. -Tenéis diez minutos para instalarlos en una de esas mesas- Señaló un par de mesas vacias que estaban en el fondo. Beckett y Esposito salieron de la sala. Mientras recogian sus cosas Espo no pudo resistirse más y empezó a reirse. -¿Que? -Parece que os llevaréis bien- Bomeó- Creo que le gustas- Dijo arqueando ambas cejas y sonriendo. -Cállate. 


End file.
